FF9: Dragon Master/Dark Servant/Evil Queen Trilogy
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: The COMPLETE DRAGON MASTER SERIES!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantsay IX  
The Dragon Master  
  
One day early in may, everyone in Alexandria, Lindblum, and The Black Mage   
Village, was gathered at the castle.   
A old man walked into town, he looked up at a Pluto Knight, and ask,   
"What's this huge crowd?" The Pluto Knight responded by saying, "Don't  
you know? The Queen is to be wed."   
Just at that time, Genral Beatrix and Captian Steiner appered to the crowd.  
"Ladies and Gentelman, Please move back, let the VIP's enter the castle."  
A Small Black Mage walked up to the castle. "Ahh Master Vivi, please   
enter." Steiner said. A Red Mage, a Warrior, a Qu, a small girl, Regnet Cid,  
his wife, and a band of Thiefs steped forword.  
"I can't belive this is finaly happening." Garnet said excited.  
"Yeah, who would have though? By the way where is Zidane?" One of the castle   
workers ask. "Who knows." Dagger said with a giggle.  
Meanwhile, a Dark and sinester man watched from a flying platform. His name  
was Salmore, and he didn't like the wedding. "Foolish Zidane, you could have   
helped my father, instead you killed him, and allowed Kuja to destroy Terra."  
  
  
" I can't belive it, that fool betrays his world and then marries a human!"  
Salmore stands watching, Zidane and Dagger stand at the alter, they prepaired  
to say their vows. "I'll make sure this wedding never comes to pass. I'll   
use my dragon army and kill Zidane!   
Kill him the way he killed my Father, the great Garland."  
"Do you Zidane Tribal take Garnet til Alexandros to be you lawfuly wedded  
wife?"  
"Are you kidding? I mean I do."  
"And do you Garnet ti-"  
Before he could finish his words, the right wall of the castle broke open!  
A huge Red Dragon burst in, then from the left wall two more!  
"What the hell is this?!" Zidane yelled.  
"This Zidane Tribal, is you DEATH!" A voice roraed. " My name is Salmore,  
Master of Dragons. Son of Garland. And your Angel of death!"  
"Garlands son!?" Dagger Screamed.  
"That I am your highness. Now I belive it's time to kill you, and your husband   
to be."  
"Your a psycho! Just like Garland was! Don't you know anything? Kuja killed Garland!"  
"Your Kuja's brother are you not?! You let him destroy Terra! Your world!"  
"You fool, I may have been born in Terra but I'm true to Gaia! And Alexandria!"  
"Then I have no choise. I'll kill you all. Golden Mega Flare."  
  
A bright flash of light appered in the sky, a huge Gold Dragon flew from the   
clouds.  
  
"Zidane, is that, Bahamut?"   
"No your highness, that is my pet, Gold Bahamut." Salmore said evily.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A huge flash of gold flames shot at the castle, flying tword Zidane and Dagger.  
  
"Mega Flare!" Dagger yelled, suddenly, Bahamut was summoned, he flew and   
blocked the blast!  
  
"Gggggrrrrrrr."  
"Geeeerrrrrrr."  
  
The two Dragons looked each other in the eyes. . . . .  
  
  
In a moment, the two dragons blaster each other with their fire beams.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a ironic twist! Their both KOed! Ha ha ha!"   
Salmore insanly laughed. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
"This guy's nuts." Armarant said.  
  
"Ok buddy, you wrecked my wedding, now I'm gonna wreck your face!"  
  
Zidane jumped up and swong his Ultima Weapon tword Salmore, the blade struck  
him, yet not a screatch was made.  
  
"Foolish young one, I cannot be killed."  
  
Salmore laughed, then raized his hand, he fired a flare blast tword Garnet.  
  
"Dagger!" Zidane yelled.  
  
Garnet fell to the ground. Bleeding and burnt.  
  
"You'll die for that Salmore. . . TRANCE!"  
Zidane flew into a rage of Trance.  
  
" Free Energy!" Zidane useing his Dyne ability blasted the Red Dragons, and   
then turned to Salmore.  
  
"Grand Leathle!" Zidane used his most powerful blast, Salmore was engulfed   
in flames, then Zidane jumped up and split Salmore in hafe with his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Ahh...how...ca..n...I...lose..?" Salmore cried, then he died.  
  
In the end Zidane and Garnet were married, and everyone lived happly, well  
I can't say that, because this is just the begining. For Time flows like  
a river, and history repeats. . . . .  
  
  
Well I hope everyone liked this story. I'll write another one soon.  
Bye bye 


	2. Dark Servant Book II

Hi, thanks for the reviews to my last story,  
also the last line, "Time flows like a river and history reapeats" is from  
Secret of Mana. Anyway this one takes place right after my last one.  
Rated PG-13 for cursing and violance.  
Final Fantsay IX:  
"Dragon Master 2"  
  
A evil man looks up at the peaceful kindom of Alexandria.  
"Fools, my master shalln't be pleased when she learns of Salmores failer.  
I'll have to make up for him."  
  
The man then walked into a teleporter and was transported to the airship,  
Invincible 2. The man walked to what apperede to be a throne room. Setting on  
a throne was a woman. She had eyes that glew a evil glow. "Well Kimera, what  
have you to report?" Kimera bowed to his queen, smirked and said " Salmore is   
dead. He failed his mission." The queen laughed. Kimera stared.  
"I knew he would fail. I only sent that fool to test Zidane's power.  
"Then what shall we do my queen?"  
"You Kimera shall go and kill everyone in the kingdom. Men, Women, Children,  
kill them all. But first kill the king and queen."  
  
"Come on Zidane, where are we going?" Dagger ask. She was blindfolded on   
the royal airship. "No Dagger, it's a surprise." Zidane said.  
"Last time you said that we almost drown!" Garnet replied.  
Zidane suddenly looked worried, then he ask "Are we expecting compony?"  
"No, why?" Dagger ask.  
"Because someones following us!"  
"At least airships don't have weapons." Garnet said.  
Kimera watchs as the Royal Airship flew away.  
"Fool. My airship is much faster. Fire the air to air missles."  
  
"Zidane!" before Dagger could scream anymore, the missles hit.  
The royal airship went down in smoke and flames.  
  
"Now, attack my minons." Kimera said.  
Suddenly from the Invicible 2, serval Ogers, Griffins, and Mistodons, attacked.  
  
"Damn, look at those things!" Zidane yelled.  
"Zidane, I think my leg is broken." Dagger cried.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
"Zidane I love you, I always loved you."  
"Don't you dare start talking like this is the end. You hear me!"  
  
The Ogers and other monsters started getting closer to Zidane and Dagger.  
  
"Dagger, use one of your summons."  
"O-ok, I'll try. Eternal Darkness."  
  
The Ark fired it's missles, making a huge explotion.  
The monsters were hurt, yet not killed.  
"Don't worry Dagger, I'll protect you."  
Zidane grabed his Ultima Weapon, he prepaired to fight when sudenly. . .  
  
"Blizzarga!" Vivi and Steiner flew overhead on a airship.  
A sheet of thick ice covered the beast, and exploded harming them all.  
"You appear cold? Firgra Sword!"  
Steiner jumped and burnt all of the monsters, killing them.  
"Zidane, Dagger, a-are you ok?" Vivi ask.  
"I'm alright, but Dagger broke her leg."  
  
"That's nothing compaired to what I'm gonna do!" Kimera admereged from the airship  
riding a Malboro.  
  
"Damn, that's the guy who shot us down, who the hell are you!?"  
  
"My name is Kimera, Servant of the Queen of death."  
"The queen of death?" Steiner ask.  
"Yes, she is my master. And my ordors are to kill everyone in Alexandria,  
starting with the King and Queen."  
  
"Lets stop this crazy basturd!"  
  
Zidane jumped up, sliced the Malboro through with his sword.  
  
"Tsunima" Dagger called. The Leviathan created a huge wave that washed the Malboro  
away.  
  
"Flare!"  
"Firaga sword!"  
  
Kimera was struck. Yet not killed.  
  
"Fools! Flare Star!"  
  
Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner fell. The three friends were finished. Yet Vivi  
dodged the blast.  
  
"T-TRANCE!" Vivi called, the anger of his friends hurt sent the black mage into  
Trance.  
  
"Water!"  
  
Kimera laughed as he was hit, he wasn't hurt, yet he was wet.  
  
"Thundaga!"  
  
The eletricity of Thundaga and the Water reacted violantly. (Well duh)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
(WARNING: The following is kinda morbid. If you picture this and you have a  
weak stomuch don't read untill the next note)  
  
Kimera was eletrocuted to death. His skin melted and his eye balls poped from  
his head. In a moment, all that remainded of Kimera was blood and bones.  
Fried to a crisp.  
  
(Ok, morbid part over)  
  
"Zidane?" Dagger ask.  
"Yes my love?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"   
"For saving me."  
"It was Viv-"  
"No, when I lost hope in the wreck, you cheered me up, you whould have  
fought all those monsters for me. Thanks."  
  
Dagger leaned over and kissed Zidane.  
  
  
And so once agine our heros have lived to see another day.  
  
Yet the queen never was found, and so Zidane and his friends may be safe for now  
yet time always has a surprise in store.  
  
The End.  
  
Well how was this one liked? I hope this series is liked so far.  
I will be finishing it. 


	3. Evil Queen Book III

Final Fantasy IX   
The Evil Queen  
  
  
As the "Royal Darkness" Airship flew, the evil Queen, Kate, sat looking in a mirror.   
She looked just like her sister Sara (Dagger/Garnet) only with much darker eyes. And a Summoner  
horn on her head.  
"It's not fair. I want to rule something." She mumbled.  
"Never fear your grandness. You shall kill your Sister Garnet." Diablos, the evil summon   
spoke. "Her name is Sara. Not Garnet. Garnet Tit Alexidros died as a baby."  
"Sara took her place, she is Garnet now."   
"She will never be a better queen than I! Do you hear me Diablos?" She smiled. "Now,   
go and kidnapp her now." Kate said.  
"And what of Tribal?"  
"Ignor him. He'll come to save her."  
"Yes my queen." Diablos said.  
  
At the Castle...  
  
"Zidane, I'll be back later, I'm going for a swim." Dagger said.  
" Ok. I'll be here, 'talking' with the maid."  
"Not funny." Garnet said walking off.  
As Dagger changed into a bathing suit and dove in the water she though, it felt good to be in  
the water, the warm current massaged her back like it was someone's hand. Then she gasp, cause  
their was someone's hand on her back. She turned around in horror, Diablos stood laughing.  
"Get away from me whatever you are! Guards!"  
"Save it, I already killed them."  
"Were are you taking me?"  
"To Isla Josana, a small island were your sister lives."  
"My sister...?"  
  
  
On Isla Josana (Hosanna)  
  
Garnet was taken face to face with Kate. Kate laughed. soon a report that Zidane had found   
Dagger missing was offical. And soon He was on his way to them. How he found their location   
Kate never knew.  
  
"Hello sister." Kate said.  
"Hello." Garnet snapped coldly.  
"Diablos, excuse us." Kate ask.  
"Why yes my queen."  
" Well Sara, how are you? I havn't seen you since you were born."  
"I don't have a sister who are you?"  
"I'm your sister I said. You lost sister. Daddy always wanted to meet you. But I killed  
him a year ago."  
"You sicko."  
"Thanks Sara."  
"My name is Dagger."  
"Fine." Sarah said pulling a Saber from the wall. "Have it your way."  
"What are you gonna do?" Dagger ask.  
" End your life." Yelled Kate trying to stab at Dagger, but missing.  
Then Dagger remebered the Dagger Zidane had givin her so long ago. She grabed it and thrust  
it into Kate's chest, cutting her skin deep causing a bloody gash of pain.  
"You stupied idiot!" Kate screamed as she died.  
"Thanks Kate." Dagger said mocking her dieing sister.  
Diablos burst in, mad as he could be.  
"Now you will d-"  
Then a sword cut his head off.  
"ZIDANE!" Dagger screamed as he and Vivi rushed in. "How'd you find me?"  
"I used our song." He said, then he kissed her and they all walked off. Happy as they could  
be...  
  
THE END 


End file.
